


Brother

by Dancetherain



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Lazarus
Genre: Anger, Anxiety, F/M, Fluff, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancetherain/pseuds/Dancetherain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I really hope you like this guys. my first post ever !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Framlingham. East of England. Not too far from the rainy London itself. The town is very peaceful and tranquil. A dream for anyone to live in.

Cecily lived almost in the centre, although her flower shop was quite far away from her home. She loved flowers, she breathed flowers and talked about flowers all the time, hence annoyed the others with it. Nevertheless, Cecily didn't care. It was, as odd as it may sound, her passion. So, it was clear, that her dream came true, when she got an opportunity to open the flower shop. Cecily felt complete there, it was her piece of heaven.

It was a rainy day, when Cecily was leaving her house, but the rain did not effect her mood. Smiling, like all the time, she locked the door and ran down the stairs, on the way, meeting Mr. Henry and his wife, Sarah.

The rain started to get heavier and heavier, so Cecily was not able to display the flowers outside. Despite the pour, the day turned out to be routinal: None of her clients missed an opportunity to buy a flower. Even Doctor Dorren, a witty man with a well-groomed moustache.

"Hello Cece!"- He greeted,-"As usual, you know, right?!"

"Of coarse, Doctor, of coarse"-Smiled she back and started searching for peonies.

Cecily took the change and wished Doctor Dorren a nice day.

The rain never stopped even at the end of the day. It already was time to close the shop, when a well-clothed woman came in.

"Hello! How can I help you?"- She asked.

The woman did not respond and kept on looking through the shop. Cecily was staring at her, something about this woman was not "human": her movements were sharp and rough, her eyes were absolutely dead-looking and even her body was wrong.

After a while, the woman proceeded to suddenly turn around, look at Cecily right in her eyes with a piercing look and asking:

"Do you have Monkshood?"

"I am afraid, I don't keep such an exotic flower here, sorry."- Cecily anwered.

"Saffran?.."- Cecily felt, her voice was getting angrier and more irritating. Cecily shook her head, initiating, that she didn't have Saffran either.

"Marigold?"

"Yes! Yes!"- Cecily was quick to find Marigolds at the back of the shop.

"Yellow, very good. I will need their seeds to be delivered at this address."- She handed her a small paper, where the adress of the house was written. Cecily took the paper and looked at it. She had no idea where it was.

"Mrs, excuse me, where is the..."- The woman was already out of the shop. Cecily ran out.

"Mrs, please, wait! How many do you need and where is exactly this house, may I know?"- Cecily did not realise, that she was standing in the rain.

The woman never said anything, but Cecily noticed something very weird: Her eyes suddenly sparkled with light green light. The mysterious woman turned around and walked away.

Cecily stood for couple of seconds at the same spot, then realised, that she was drenched and swiftly ran in, trying to get a glimpse of the woman through the windows of the shop. But she has already disappeared.

On the next day Cecily took a cab to get to the mysterious house.

"To this address, please"- She said, passing the paper to the cabby.

He proceeded to look at the writing very carefully. Couple seconds passed, the driver looked at Cecily and asked.

"Is this some kind of joke, little Ms.?"-He asked,-"Everyone knows, nobody lives in the mansion at this particular address."

Cecily was surprised, though asked him to take her there anyway. The drive was long enough to tire Cecily. At last, they arrived.

"Thank you. Here."-Cecily gave money to the driver.

The mansion was, indeed, there and it was, indeed, very beautiful. It had huge garden in front, there were bushes cut in very strange forms and unknown trees for Cecily were growing. Though, it was breathtaking to see such view.

Cecily walked couple feet towards the house and then suddenly saw the lady. The one that came to her flowershop.

"Oh, hello! Nice seeing you again! The mansion is absolutely stunning."

The lady stood there looking directly into Cecily's eyes.

"He'll come out soon."- She said and walked away.

"Ok, alright, great, thank you... Who? I am sorry, Mrs. ... Who will come out?"

The lady kept on walking, not paying attention to her.

"God... What kind of person is she?!"- Cecily thought for herself.

Although it was sunny, the wind was blowing and Cece was freezing. She started to distract herself from cold, by looking at the house.

It was dark greenish, with brown and grey bricks at the corners. The windows were all blocked by the curtains, also dark olive green, may I add. The door was huge, with weird initials on it, but Cece could properly see two letters: G. M.

"Garry ... Garry Mortimer? No... too strange. Gand... I don't think so and it's too stupid. McKinsley?"

Suddenly the door opened and Cece saw a tall, thin figure coming out. As the person was approaching her, Cece could see him in a more detailed way. He had long, black hair and "surprisingly enough" green eyes. Cece felt, that she has seen this kind of green eyes somewhere.

"Lazarus."- He said standing a bit far from Cece with his hands put behind.

"Cecily Monte, pleasure to meet you, Sir!"- She said smiling at him.

Lazarus's face didn't move. He looked up and down. For some reason, he just wasn't pleased. For a bit he kept silent.

"Erm... Sir, I..."

"Did you bring the flower seeds?"- Lazarus cut her off swiftly.

"I did, yes. There they are!"- She showed him the small package.

"Good"- He took the seeds and turned around to leave.

"That's all? Alright, you're welcome. Have a nice day."- Cece said loudly to Lazarus.

He then stopped and looked at her with his evilish eyes.

"What did you just say?"- He asked.

"I said you're welcome and have a nice day."- Cece replied.

Lazarus turned his body around, came up to Cece very closely and said:

"There are NO nice days!"

Cece was intimidated by him. Lazarus really was not the nicest person she has met. There was something so frightening and uncomfortable about him. Frankly, Cece didn't like Lazarus at all, but she felt, that she MUST answer back to a remark of his.

"What a silly comment?! Of coarse there are loads of nice days, like today."- Cece said bravely.

She was anticipating his reaction, and she didn't need to wait long.

"What makes today NICE?"- Lazarus tried to impersonate Cece implying to the word "nice".

"Well, everything about it: The Sun , the wind, this place, people, flowers..."- Lazarus was still standing up close and not moving, running his eyes into her's.

"Ugh... Why don't you like it?"- Cece continued.

"For exactly the same reasons."- He replied coldly.

"Seems like you're ungrateful for what you have, but anyway..."- This comment threw Lazarus aback, as you could see , his eyes lost the same coldness, evilness about it.

"For me, the day is lost if one hasn't laughed."- Cece ended.

"Nobody appreciated my gratefulness when I was."- Lazarus said.

"I have to leave now. It was a good chat. Goodbye."

Lazarus kept on looking at Cece with the package in his hands. "Maybe I will have to get more flowers!"- He said loudly and, in a way, agressively.

"Why?! You and flowers are incompettable... Even your choice! Yellow Marigolds... Symbolizing cruelty!"- Cece didn't know why, but she felt anger towards Lazarus.

And he, was losing his temper and at one point, it was over:

"WELL, GUESS WHAT? I AM CRUEL AND I NEED SOMETHING TO BE CRUEL AROUND ME TOO!!!"- He yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

"Then have it!!"- Cece yelled back and walked away.

She didn't want to turn back to apologize or to see if he's gone, still standing there or just behind her with a knife ready to murder her. Needless to say, Cece wouldn't be surprised if the last one was going to happen.

On the following day, Cece had a day-off, but she woke up early anyway. After having a tea, she decided to go for a walk. The weather was gloomy and automatically, Cece remembered Lazarus. The weather was an exact duplicate of his character. She felt bad for him, in a way. He would never be able to see the beauty of the world. All he could see and feel and live is cruelty, rigour, evil, anger, moodyness, she was thinking. On the way, Cece bumped into couple of her clients, that were all happy and joyful, despite the weather.

Cece was walking with her head down, for some reason, then felt a drop on her head. She looked up to see if it was raining, and while trying to understand that, she saw a glimpse of a familiar and a very particular colour of green. Very quickly, she looked right there, where she thought she saw it, but fortunately, it was just her imagination making up things, her mind, maybe not wanted to see, or maybe wanted to.

"Looking for someone, Ms. Monte?"- Cece knew very well, to whom belonged this voice, as cold as ice.

She turned around and she wasn't mistaken. Lazarus was standing in front of her.

"It's not polite sneaking up like that..."- She replied shyly.

"Did I scare you?"- He asked sarcastically with an ironic fear on his face.

Cece shook his head.

"Who were you looking for up there?"- Lazarus asked again.

"How curious..."

"And demanding!"- He added.

"None of your business, I'd say"

"So secretive... It intrigues me"- Lazarus smiled mysteriously.

Cece started walking away, but Lazarus followed her.

"Private, would be the word you were trying to use, instead of secretive, i believe."- Cece said.

"Oh not at all, I meant exactly what I said. I rarely change my mind, never, almost."- Lazarus added.

Cece didn't reply, she thought not answering back would make him get away and leave her alone. She was wrong, as it was, instead, making Lazarus more excited. It almost felt like he was feeding of her.

The two were silent for a long time. Lazarus was completely ecstatic, as for Cece, she felt miserable. For her, the day was spoiled.

Cece was the first one to break the silence.

"How long are you going to follow me, I have to go home!"-She said.

Lazarus put his evil smile one:

"That's exactly why I am following you, to find out where your house is."

"Leave."- Cece suggested.

"Mhh..."- He smirked,-" How do you know, I will not turn around and continue following you until you're home."

"I trust you. You can't be that bad of a person."- She replied.

"Well, what makes you say that?"- Lazarus whispered leaning towards her,-" You know what, I am going to be straightforward with you: I am the worst human-being on this world! Oh, I am an evil living thing!"- Lazarus was standing there with his hands wide open.

Cece was feeling his words, but was not scared, she just was not. She looked at him for a moment and then just walked away. Cece knew what he wanted and she was not going to give it to him.

Cece kept on walking, when Lazarus appeared right next to her, as if he flew in the twinkling of an eye.

"Leaving already, Cece?"-He asked sarcastically.

She didn't reply. Cece walked up the stairs, stopped, turned around and said:

"This is my house, 5th floor, grey door on the left. You're welcome anytime."-She finished and walked in. The last thing she heard of Lazarus, was:

"Good to know."

Weeks passed. At some point, Cece thought that everything was back to normal: everyday she would go to her flower shop, sell, come home, have a rest, have some sleep. And a new day would arrive, bringing new experience, joy and memories.

Although, nothing was going on in Cece's life, she has never felt so anxious. Something was wrong, something so small, that Cece would hardly realise, understand, but always felt like an elephant in the room.

One day, Cece was on the way to the flowershop. She was one street away, from where she could see her shop. Cece was crossing the street, when she saw a small paper, pinned to the window. She has definitely seen this paper before.

She unfolded it and read the following:

"More yellow Marigolds, tomorrow, to the same address."

As you, my reader, may have quickly cliqued, the note was from Lazarus.

Cece was furious. She took the pen from her purse and left a note of her own:

"I am not your servant!!!"

And walked away. She didn't bother to open the flowershop, because she knew, as it was Thursday morning, nobody would come to buy anything.

Cece , if we don't count in a lovely letter from Lizard (Cece called Lazarus a Lizard), had a blast.

On Firday morning, Cece went through a morning routine and as she putting on her shoes, the door bell rang. She opened the door and instantly:

"Was the note not clear enough?!"- It was Lazarus.

"And I, myself, wrote you back, but fine, I will remind you: I said I am not your servant. Honestly, I just didn't want to come to your house again. You're ignorant, bossy, rude... I could go on for ages!"- Cece yelled.

"Please continue, that's music to my ears!"- He answered back with his usual unbearable sarcasm and smirk.

Cece walked out and ran down the stairs.

"If you need more Marigolds, please, follow me, I will get you the seeds and you can, then leave me alone, making both of us happy, deal?!"- Asked Cece.

"I am not the one to accept deals, so , No deal."- He was walking with Cece towards the flowershop.

"Seriously, you are driving me crazy. What do you want from me?!"- Cece felt betrayed by her own inner strength.

Lazarus didn't respond. He kept on walking alongside Cece.

"Alright, you don't want to talk when I need answers."- Cece unlocked the door of her shop, went to the back, searched for a little bit and came out with another package of Marigolds.

"There you go, seeds of cruelty."-She replied giving it to Lazarus.

Lazarus looked at the package, then at Cece, who was ignoring him.

"If you don't like them, why do you keep it in here?"- He asked.

Cece was stunned by this question, as there was a seed of truth and Lazarus had a point.

"I... well, as you may have notcied, I don't have the flowers themselves, I have the seeds, that are stalked at the back of the shop, so..."- Babbled Cece.

"Hmm... Meaning that you have a seed of cruelty somewhere, deep down your soul?"-Running his fingers through her chest said Lazarus rather sardonically.

Cece was quite unhappy with his behaviour and was quick to put his hands away from her.

"That's stupid. I am not cruel... will never be."- She replied quietly.

"Oh you are! To me."-Lazarus smirked.

"Well, judging from your actions towards me, then yes, I have to be cruel to you and just you to keep a distance. Let's be honest, I don't really like you and you are feeling the same about me..."- Lazarus cut her off:

"Oh no no..."-He laughed"-I just love how you just happen to know everything about everyone, even me, as if I was an open book. I really feel like that you are something special. When you appeared at my house, my life just turned in the whole different way. I was bored to death in this little town! And there you are, little muppet, I can make you do anything! You are my doll and you make me enjoy every second of it!"- Lazarus's eyes were bright, full of anger and madness.

"You're a monster..."- Cece whispered.

Lazarus smiled.

"How exact."-He walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Cece was standing by the window genuinely shocked by that human-being. She has never seen Lazarus so utterly mad, angry and out of control.   
Cece was still in shock at the end of the day. Thankfully, she didn't get any other notes or letter from an unwanted person. Cece felt like she wanted to swallow her words, but at the same time, wanted to prove to Lazarus and, maybe, to herself too, that she was capable of being rough on the edges from time to time.   
As for Lazarus, he went back to his mansion, threw the package on to the coffee table that was placed in the huge hall, ran up the stairs and walked out on a balcony. You could see pretty much whole Framlingham from up there. Oh, it was breathtaking ,such a stunning view.  
"Beauty is mysterious as well as terrible... Can wreck everything around."-Lazarus looked up, as if he was waiting for sky to open. He then, proceeded to hit the wall and loudly slamming the doors.

Cece didn't go out for next couple of days. She stayed at home and treated herself with a small holiday. Thankfully, Lazarus didn't turn up to her house. He was too busy with his own thoughts.   
Time passed. The two never colided into eachother again. Life was good, for Cecily at least. Lazarus wasn't feeling his best, considering his plan was not going the right way. As for Cece, she got an offer to open another shop in London. How great was that. She has always wanted to move, but couldn't find time to actually search for the apartment in the capital. At last, her dream was coming true.  
The big day arrived. The day, when Cece was ready to leave Framlingham. She knew she's miss her hometown, but thought that would visit it from time to time.  
There it is! London. How hectic is this place?! Felt like everyone's in a hurry. Cece's new house was pretty small, but just perfect for her. Neutral-coloured walls, soft furniture, built-in sofa at the windows.   
Next day, as Cecily thought, was going to be very tiring, but her partner, turned out to be quite nice and helped her lots.   
"So, Henry,"-Cece said,-" How long will it take to start up , officially, if you may, the flowershop?"  
"I can't say approximately, but I'd say in a week or so."- He replied calmly, looking around.  
"Alright, that's good, I guess."-Cece smiled at him.  
They were quick to go separate ways. Despite Henry's help, Cece was still tired.  
Back to small Framlingham, where Lazarus was facing his demons. His house looked like a rolled over table. Each furniture piece was upside down, the wallpaper was scratched off, some paintings were crooked, some were on the floor, torn apart, the curtains were torn too and the sun was sort of, peaking through the holes of it.   
Lazarus was in his room. sitting in a big chair. He looked very authorative. He was exuding authority and anger.

He knew it would be dangerous for him to go after Cece in London, but he had a burning desire to leave the house for some time-feel the life again and , of coarse, tease his newest pet/victim.  
It was another beautiful day in London. Cece was going to meet Henry later that day, in a small cafe, near her rented apartment.  
"Oh, there you are!"- Said Henry waving his hand to Cece,-"Sorry for being late... I had to check some other business stuff, you know."  
"Yes, sure, no worries."-Cece answered.  
"Alirght. Let's get started. I brought a photo of how the shop would look on the inside. Here would be the window, see, the sunlight will perfectly compliment the flowers..."- Henry kept on describing for a good twenty minutes and Cece was just captivated by his voice and abilities to simply talk about design in such an interesting way.   
Cece listened, of coarse, till the very end and asked the most unrelated question possible:   
"Where are you from?"  
"Erm... ahh... well, New York, United States, but i've been living in London for 2 years now, why are you asking?"- Henry was very surprised.  
"No, just interested,"- Cece smiled,-" you have picked up an accent... sort of"- She rumbled.  
"No, I haven't"- He laughed.  
Cece proceeded asking about why he moved here, Henry replied that he doesn't remember the process of deciding.  
"It was quite weird, to be honest, I don't know, I just woke up one day, feeling whozzy, after a night of partying, I think, not sure, and felt like I needed to change something. Something BIG, but never in million years,would I have thought, that I would change a continent."-He finished.  
"hmm... Interesting."- Cecily nodded.  
They left the cafe and went out into the streets. Over the time Henry has fallen for Cece, a bit. He had a special power, as he liked to refer to it. His "magical" stare into anothers' eyes. Frankly, making an eye contact.   
He was trying his power on Cecily, thinking it would work insantly, but he was wrong. Although Cece, maybe had some feelings for Henry too. Why not?! He had the looks, he was kind, smart, funny and sweet. Could there be anything wrong with this guy? Apparently, yes.  
"Well, well, well... Here we are again."  
Cece and Henry were facing eachother, chatting, but both felt the urge to look towards the direction, where from they heard someone saying the above. I think we all know, who that someone was, as I haven't introduced many characters. Cecily cringed after seeing him. Henry just blanked.  
"What... you?! Why? Haa..."- This was Cece's first thought after seeing Lazarus in front of her.   
"Hello, how have you been?"- he asked with his usual "charm",-"Is that babble a gasp of excitement for meeting me absolutely accidentally here or anything else, but I have to say, I doubt it's something other than that."- Lazarus smirked.  
Cecily smiled, she barely contained herself not to laugh at him. Lazarus' arrogance was so strange to her. She felt like he was forcing himself to look like a cookie cutter, but it just never impressed her.  
"Oh... A smile. What a gift! That means I was right."  
"Just because I am smiling doesn't mean I don't want to hit you in the face."- Cecily dropped.  
Lazarus stood unabashedly. Henry finally realised that he's been silently staring at Lazarus for a long time. He proceeded to firmly take Cece's hand and scream:  
"Cecily, run! He's a dangerous creature ! Quick, run, run!!! I remember him... He's crazy...He's an..."- Henry never finished or waited for Cecily, he just swiftly turned around and ran faster than a speeding bullet.  
"Hey, Henry... What?!"- Cece tried to grab him and calm him down, but Henry was already far far away.  
"Pity... Anyway, he was weird and annoying."- Lazarus said.  
"Annoying? He never said a word... What was Henry talking about? You know him?"- Cece was very surprised and overwhelmed about so much action going on around her.   
First Lazarus shows in London, then Henry runs away screaming and shouting like a runaway from the mental house.  
"Darling, he was staring at me like he saw a ghost and this is the first time I encounter... what's his ravishing name? Henry, that's right."- Lazarus was sarcastic as usual.  
"Then why the hell he ran away?! Lazarus, if you did something to him, just tell me the truth, please!"- Cece was desperate at this point.  
"Lazarus? That's the first time you said my name. Shall we celebrate?"  
"You're pathetic and hopeless."-Cecily was ready to leave but Lazarus was quick to stop her with his answer:  
"I came here to see you."  
Cece turned around. She never felt so struck by shock. That man, came to see her?! That doesn't seem something like Lazarus would ever, ever, EVER do.  
"Why? I thought you are not capable of caring."- Cece said.  
"Thought is not a fact."- He replied.  
"Indeed."  
"Well, I am sure, you will not forgive me for everything I've done to you, so I guess we're just going to have to be secretly in love with eachother and leave it at that."


	4. Chapter 4

Cece had her eyes wide open. She slowly walked towards Lazarus and stopped very closely to his face. He was very tall, she could barely reach his chin, but still. Cece looked into his green eyes and whispered:

"Secretly in love?..."- Cece smiled,"-" I was waiting for these words, for a long time... Just not from YOU!! What the hell ? Love ?! Ugh... Are you crazy ?"-Cece yelled at him and pushed him away aggressively.

At the beginning Lazarus was surprised to get the reaction he got before getting pushed away, but afterwards, he was satisfied, showing it with a smile on his pale face.

As for Cecily, she was disgusted by him. Before, she was not sure of what she felt towards Lazarus, it was sort of a love/hate relationship, not even love, though, an ok/hate relationship. She still, was holding onto the hope of believing in goodness and kindness in people , but Lazarus was simply not a child of a human. He was something out of this world, in the worst way possible.

"You're not bad yourself. You almist tricked me, but to be honest i would laugh uncontrollably if i had made you fall in love with me."- he replied.

Cecily looked at him one last time threw at him "I am not stupid, you know, haven't lost my mind yet" walked away.

Guess how "surprised" she was , when she saw Lazarus walking beside her.

They walked... and walked and walked... None of them said a word, as Cecily knew this would simply add fuel to the fire and as for Lazarus, well, he just enjoyed walking around with her. Correction, walking around is not quite term, but following Cece and driving her crazy with it, was definitely his cup of tea.

Why? I can't answer that question, unfortunately. Lazarus was one of those mysterious people who loved to stay mysterious no matter what. It's common in humans nature, not wanting to be an open book, everybody have secrets, but the thing is that, I believe so at least, secrets can be reason why friends grow apart and others are gloomy, grey and almost angry all the time. As if, they do not want anyone to get their secrets. Here comes another interesting character of ours': selfishnes. also, super common. As I mentioned above, nobody wants to share the knowledge they have, I am not going to talk about secrets now. This is another story. Not sharing is this horrible feeling like " If I will share, somebody will know something that, maybe, only I know " that, right there, is an unbearable thought that goes through each and everyones' minds. People adore being the one and only. But the feeling of exclusivity tends to,in most situations, grow into selfishness.

Lazarus was obsessed with exclusivity, hence he was overly selfish, but there were rare days, when he wanted to show a dim of light from his being and actually care for someone. Coming to London, risking his safety ( will talk about that later ) and seeing Cecily was him showing how much he cared about her. Not much, to be honest... Lazarus was intrigued by everything in Cecily, she was entertaining for him, she was unpredictable and THAT was Lazarus' favourite thing about Cecily.

"You are not going to say anything? Not even be angry with me and tell me off?"-Lazarus was the first to break the silence.

"I know that if i start talking, it will evolve into something bigger and then YOU will explode from anger and ... whatever that is you're holding on. Mistakes are for learning, not repeating."-Cecily replied.

"Oh... Very well said... Can I ask you something , though?"-He asked.

"You don't really need permission, do you?"- Cece learned how to answer with a question sarcastically, lesson taken from Mr.Sarcasm himself, Lazarus.

"Right again, I was wondering, have you really fallen for..."- at this second, Cecily was expecting"me" and was already giving him the look, but instead got:

"Henry?"- Lazarus was trying his best not to burst out laughing.

"Will you ever mind your business?"

"I think we both know an answer to that."- Said Lazarus.

"Well, in that case, I will proudly stick my neck out and keep silent."- Cecily answered with a small smile on her face.

Lazarus rolled his eyes over and thought to himself: " That means yes... Oh dear."

They walked until Cecily stopped at her appartment. She turned around and looked at Lazarus.

"So... you want to come in, have some tea? I know you don't , but that's what we, polite people say..."- She said.

"No, th... Thank... Thank you?! Is that how it's pronounced?.."- Cece nodded,"- Instead,  the reason for my visit here is, I would like to invite you to my residence."- Lazarus said looking directly into her eyes and by that I mean, looking somewhere deeper.

Cecily, for the second time in her life, was shocked. This man walked into her life so unexpectadly, but somehow, after everything that had happened, she trusted him and was sure, that he would never harm her, so not realising how or why, Cecily said:

"Yes."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's going to change between Lazarus and Cece... 
> 
> p.s. Comments (good or bad) is very much appreciated ! thank you ^_^

Needless to say, or rather repeat, Lazarus' mansion was breathtaking, it was absolutely huge and one wouldn't be able to take eyes off of it. The ornaments around the door and windows were so detailed, as if it told it's own story of love, betrayal, denial etc. Yes, this was incorporated into the ornaments. Plants around the entrance almost hid the door and it looked like, this house was abandoned and purposefully plants were placed that way, to be impossible to enter it. Behind the residence there was humongous, and I mean HUMONGOUS garden with labyrinth, also huge, in the middle.   
Lazarus didn't bother to show Cecily around the day she arrived. He took her straight to the balcony.  
"Ahh..."-Cece gasped, the beauty her eyes were seeing is hard to put in words, but I will try.   
Imagine a valley all covered in different coloured flowers, but the colours were not too bright, very calm and relaxing pastel colours were the roofs of the small houses. Cece could see her old house too and was almost foolishly happy about it. Her eyes were running through the town, oh, how beautiful was this sight! You could feel the nature: birds singing, trees blossoming, flowers' scents, squirells scavanging the trees...   
Lazarus was looking at Cece and almost felt the same. He wasn't impressed this much with the view as he got used to it through the time he's been living here.  
"This is so gorgeous... And marvelous! Thank you for showing me this"- Cece smiled at Lazarus.  
"I am not done yet,"-He replied,-"I assume you haven't seen the Marigolds in all its' glory, have you?"   
Cece shook her head. Lazarus lead her to the backyard, to the garden. They walked for couple of minutes and then entered...  
"Heaven..."- Cece didn't know that you could experience a more beatiful scene after the view of Framlingham.   
Yellow Marigolds covered the enire territory, not one of them was taller than the other, every one was of equal height. Butterflies and bees were all over them, and since it was a late morning small drops of water were glittering on them.  
A bit deeper in the garden there was a statue made from a tall bush, it was a figure of something, Cecily couldn't really recognise a human in it, but it perfectly complimented the view. It seemed like everything was perfect in this garden, nothing was wrong with it. Absolutely nothing.  
"Who's your gardener?"- Cece asked.   
Lazarus laughed, she looked at him.  
"I don't have one."- He replied.   
"No, I don't believe you... You couldn't have done that alone, this is impossible."- She babbled.  
"Well who said I did this on my own?"  
"Hmm... The secretive and mysterious Lazarus is back"- She said almost with a note of sadness, but relief at the same time.  
A sense of relief was definitely present, while Cecily was saying that, as it was weird for her to see Lazarus kind, sweet and caring. This was not in his nature and both of them knew it.  
"The rain is going to start... Let's go inside."  
The rain did start in a while. Lazarus and Cece were in the living room, Cece was looking around and Lazarus was looking at her. She was fascinated by everything in his house, it was just so different. Windows were different, pictures were different, even walls, in a way, were different... It was so strange... As if Lazarus was not from the Planet Earth.  
Tranquility ended, when Lazarus swiftly took hit his head with his hands and grabbed it. Lazarus started shaking back to front, trying to remove something, trying to free himself from the pain he was going through, but at some point he broke and started shouting, yelling and crying. Cece ran towards him and tried to calm him down, asking what was happening, but Lazarus pushed her away and ran out.  
Cecily stood there for some time looking at the direction he ran out. She couldn't contain herself, she had to look for him and make sure he was alright. Cecily proceeded to leave the living , go upstairs and peaking into the rooms.  
The hall was quite dark, especially the end of it, so Cece could actually SEE three of four rooms. All of them were dusty, dark and messy. Nothing special, but one of the rooms... Cecilt could see a dark blue light coming out of it. She opened the door, first looked around, see if Lazarus was in there... He was not. Cece entered the room and moved towards the weird glowing thing. When she made it there, she saw a small figure, navy blue, but bright enough to light the room. Cecily was mesmerized, she blacked out, she couldn't control her body, all she could see was that glowing figure, it was very beautiful. Cece was ready to grab it, but suddenly felt rough grasp on her hand. It was Lazarus, Cecily felt awaken up and looked at him.  
The look in his eyes was no strange to Cecily, but it was still very scary.  
"You... Are one of them, aren't you?"- He yelled.  
"Wha..."-Cece was unable to finish it, Lazarus cut her off:  
"I knew it!! Stupid girl, you almost had me fooled!! I got you now..."-He grabbed her out of the room and took her downstairs, not to he living room, downstairs, to the darkest place of his house.  
"Where are you taking me? Let me go... You're hurting me! Lazarus!!!"- Cece begged, but he didn't hear.  
Next thing Cece saw was a dark, cold room. Lazarus pushed her inside and locked in. He came back in a minute or so, he was ranging. The pain in his head had not left him yet. Lazarus aggresively opened the, for a second looked at the imprisoned Cecily... There was no mercy in his eyes. He knelt beside her, took her head with his hands and cringed. Cece felt like her head was on fire. It hurt really bad, so she screamed uncontrollably, she coudn't take the pain anymore. Cece lost her conciousness. Lazarus stood up, he looked satisfied.


	6. Chapter 6

(A month later)  
Cece woke up with a headache.   
"Ugh... Not again..."- She thought for herself and got out of the bad. The headaches have been torturing her for past month. It never left her.  
Things were going well in Ceces' life. Her FlowerShop opened in London and turned out to be quite successful. She did not have to go there everyday, since Henry made her hire a shop assistant. Speaking of Henry, he was brave enough to ask Cecily out one day... Cheasy, but there were insaparable since. Yes, Cece and Henry were dating and it felt good. That day, Cece and Henry were supposed to meet up in a small Cafe.  
Cecily got a bit late and was quick to apoligize to Henry. She even granted him a little kiss.  
"Sorry, terrible traffic in the centre..."- She sat down and poured some water.  
"No worries, what should we do today?"- Henry asked.  
Cece looked at him and smiled:  
"Well, aren't we having a dinner... now?"  
Henry nodded. They proceeded to talk a lot, about many things. These two felt super comfortable together, nothing was awkward between them, not even business drove them apart.   
Cecily went back to Framlingham for a week to look after her original shop. Old clients did not deceive her and were as loyal as ever. Cece was grateful and happy to see some familiar faces. Cece was going home, it was evening time already. She decided to go through the park, make her path a little bit longer, but a lot more enjoyable. Many people were taking a walk in the park, just like Cece... She saw a cute old couple laughing and smiling at eachother just like in old times. Cece was unable to take her eyes off of them, so she looked back when they passed her by.   
Cece came back home, tired but happy. She opened her purse in search of the keys, when she felt a light wind swooshing around her. Cece looked up, trees were not moving. She didn't pay attention to it and just walked up the stairs to her appartment.  
The following day Cece went to the shop again as some sweet gentleman ordered 111 white roses, so she had to make sure everything was ready: paycheck, car to carry the flowers, etc.  
"Good morning..."  
Cece turned around. It was the client.   
"Henry?! What are you doing here?"- Cece was flabbergasted. She did not know what to do, confusion made her stare at him with a smile on her face.  
"Are my roses ready?"- He asked.  
"Aah... What... Roses?"  
"111 white roses , which I ordered for you..."- He smiled at her, but that smile wasn't ordinary, it meant something a lot more.  
Confusion and shock finally left Cecilys' body , she ran to him, hugged and then passionately kissed Henry.  
"You didn't have to..."- Cece kissed him again.She was in love.   
Next morning Cece woke up and the first thing she saw was the sea of roses. She immediately remembered the previous day and a huge grin came to her face.  
What could she ask for more? She had everything: A job that she was head over heels in love , a caring boyfirend , who also happened to be her business partner, a great place to live in and pure happines. Felt like everything was in its lace, but stll , Cece couldn't help but feel that some small piece of this puzzle was missing, so small that it was barely seen, but strongly felt just by Cece. Unfortunately, she coudn't put a finger n what it was.   
Cecily got up, took a shower, fed her cat , that Henry got her ( Cece named him Gordon ) and started making herself a breakfast. Cece felt trange suddenly, but she was quick to hush that feeling off. Phone buzzed, It was Henry...   
"Mind to meet me yp t Starbucks?"  
Cece took her phone and clicked couple of buttons.   
"Sure, be there in 10."- was her swift reply.  
Cecily eat her breakfast and got ready to leave the house.  
Cece saw Henry standing utside the coffee shop. She smiled at him , he smiled back. They hugged and Henry brushed his lips over hers.  
Cece laughed and Henry led her into the shop.  
Henry asked Cece to take her place at the table near the window, she obeyed. Cece started looking around the shop. Everyone was having a good day, smiling, sipping the coffee, chatting. Cece , looking at their happy faces, caught herself smiling too.Henry came back with two cups, steam was running over them.  
"Thank you,"- Cece mumbled and took her cup. She didn't stop looking at people. Suddenly , someone caught her eye.


	7. Chapter 7

“what is it?”-Henry asked, after he noticed, that Cece has been staring at someone with her eyes squinted.

“Cece…”-He mumbled again.

“Ha, sorry… it’s, erm, I think I know him…”- Cece replied lightly pointing to a man sitting at the back of the room.

 

Henry slowly turned and looked at the man. He was sure that he has never seen him, ever. He , actually, looked kind of scary. Black hair, moody, looking down on his hot cup of coffee, pale skin, hunched back. Henry looked back at Cecily. She still, was examining him.

 

“Why would you know him?”-he asked discreetly.

Cece shook her shoulders.

“I don’t know, I just have a feeling I know him, from somew…”

 

“Ok, stop, please!”- Henry cut her off, he was irritated that Cece was talking about some other man.

 

She looked at Henry with a face that was saying I am so sorry. She smiled and continued drinking the liquid.

 

The two concentrated on eachother then. Talking , having fun, laughing. But  on one of them’s mind, still, a man,that looked like a ghost and probably , as cold as one too, was waltzing. Cece was too intrigued, too captivated to let go the thought of him. So she excused herself, while Henry was talking on the phone, and walked towards the man. The second he saw Cece coming to her, he stood up and rushed to the doors. Cece noticed him swiftly going to another direction and cut his path.

 

“Excuse me, Sir, I have a feeli…”- Cece Started and was confident but:

 

“I am late!”- The man almost yelled angrily.

 

“But I do know you, just, please remind me your name!”- Cece touched his forearm to try and stop him, but suddenly Pain erupted from every place on her body like being wrapped in a blanket of nails.

 

“Ahhh ! “- Cece cried out and fell on the ground. The last thing she saw, before her eyes closed, was the man trying to catch her and lean her softly to the floor.

 

                                                                   ***

 

Beeping. Some people whispering. Pain. Everything hurts. Cece tried to open her eyes, but she couldn’t. They were too heavy and they hurt really bad. One of the doctors noticed her attempt and ran to her bed.

 

“What is it? Did she move? Cece, answer me, please!”- She heard a familiar voice, but couldn’t respond with her voice, instead, she twitched her finger.

 

“She’s alright, give her some space, let her rest.”- Another familiar voice. She clearly knew who it belonged to.

 

Cece remembered everything. Garden. Flowers. The view. His house. Disappearing. Searching for him. Blue light. Getting dragged to the basement and pain again. Lazarus. Of coarse. The second voice was his. What was he doing in the hospital? Cecily opened her eyes. Nothing. An empty, white room. Despite the pain in her head, she pulled up in the bed and looked around. She tried calling for the doctor. No answer. She decided to wait for a while.

 

The door opened and the nurse came in.

 

“Oh, you’re awake! Great. How are you feeling?”-She asked. Cece nodded.

 

“Could have been better, thank you !.. Who’s my doctor?”

 

“Doctor Gillian. Do you know her? She’s really good!”- the nurse smiled and took something from the table,-“I will leave you now, the dinner will be brought to you in 15 minutes, before that, Edna, sorry, Doc. Gillian will check up on you.”- She was ready to leave the room but Cece asked:

“Is there anyone waiting for me??”

 

“Oh,yes, almost forgot, Henry, I think! The lovely gentleman has left, saying he’ll be back shortly.”

 

She walked out.

 

Strangely, Cecily was waiting for another name to be called.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> almost finished, won't torture you anymore ^_^ thanks for reading!

Henry came back in couple of hours. He sat on Cece’s bed and petted her for a while, asking what had happened to her. Cece decided not to tell Henry anything about Lazarus, since she remembered how he ran away the first time they met. 

Cece and Henry left the hospital in 3 hours. The drive home was quite silent and seemed liked both of them were happy about it. Lazarus never left Cece’s mind and as for Henry, he was just focused on driving the car. 

Cece opened the entrance door and walked in. She put her things on the sofa and turned to Henry.

“Would you like to stay?”- she smiled, deep inside, hoping the answer would be negative.

“I’d love to, but I’ve got some things to do… with other clients, you know…”-He was reluctant to spill the whole information, but the reply was good enough for Cece, so she nodded, stating “it’s alright”. 

She followed Henry to the door. He turned around, planted a kiss on her forehead:

“If you need anything, just give me a call. I’ll get there as soon as possible”

“Thanks, good night.”- Cece closed the door and went back to her living room. With a sigh, she fell on her sofa and closed her eyes. Every memory of Lazarus was back in her mind. She was furious that he would erase her memories of him being in her life. Although, she hated him… well, not even hate , let’s say, not fond of him, he WAS a tiny part of her life and if she had a chance to throw him out, she would never do that.   
The following day, Cece put on her clothes: navy blue shorts a long-sleeved orangey shirt with silver stripes, and boots, took her bag and decided to make a visit to Lazarus’ “humble” abode. 

 

When the cab arrived to the destination, Cece looked out of the window and gave a brief look to the house, before getting out of the car. The clouds were gathering around Framlingham. It was getting colder every minute. Cece knocked on the door. No answer. She did the same again… and again, until she heard heavy footsteps from the inside. She knew it was him. The footsteps stopped far behind the door. 

“Whoever it is, leave…”- Said Lazarus in a husky voice from the inside.

Cece raised her eyebrows.

“I know that you know … it’s me Lazarus, open up… NOW!”- Cece said demandingly.

She could feel Lazarus pulling up his shoulders and his facial expression changing after he heard her voice. The door opened.

“My words imply to you as well…”- He said roughly, trying to lock the door again, but it was too late, Cece was already inside his house.

Lazarus walked towards Cece slowly, confidently… She took couple of steps back. 

“Scared little rabbit…”- he stated tilting his head to the right, looking into Cecily’s eyes.

She suddenly ran to him and stopped right under his nose. He was tall, very tall. 

“I am not scared! Why did you erase my memory, Lazarus?!” 

Lazarus pushed her away and walked to the stairs. Cece took his arm and made him face her again.  
“ I said…”

“I HEARD YOU!!”- he screamed at her. 

“Then answer me…”-Cece replied almost crying.-“I won’t be angry with you, just once, please, be truthful with me and answer one simple question…”-Her voice broke, but no tears came down rolling her cheeks.

Lazarus smirked.

“Because I thought, you were one of…”- The lightening stroke . Lazarus looked up. He know what this meant,-“Cece, listen to me carefully, I promise to you, I will tell you everything, but now, if you treasure your life, leave this house! Now, don’t look back and leave! Please, I will find you myself and… Leave!”- Lazarus took her face with his hands and said everything above. 

Mesmerized, Cecily nodded, whispered “Whatever this is, please, be careful” and ran away.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> probably pre-fianl chapter. reviews appreciated ! thanks <3

Cece was standing in front of the mirror, putting on a pearl earring. She fixed her dress, her white dress. Henry and Cece were getting married. It’s been two years since the day Lazarus “kicked her out” of his house. He never came back. Cece now took hold of her veil. It was off-white, with lace ornaments on the sides. She looked breathtaking with a messy bun , natural make-up (that she felt weird in) gorgeous a-line gown, heels. SHE was getting married. The proposal occurred in London, Regent’s park, on sunset… year and a half ago. Yes, it’s been long since then, but she would do anything to take Lazarus off of her mind. He gave her a word, he’d promised he’d see her, but he never did.

 

Cecily was happy with Henry. He was everything a girl would wish for: Intelligent, kind, smart, good sense of humour, out-going… just a good man.

 

Cece’s wedding planner came in.

 

“you ready? It’s time… “- She smiled and swiftly came back,-“do you need anything? A quick drink? I’ve got tequila if you want to? Here…”- Lilah started scavenging her huge bag.

“No, thanks, Lilah , I am good”- Cece replied. Lilah left the room and so did the bridesmaids. Cece had some time alone. She turned back to the mirror and gasped. The door was wide open, curtains flying around, but she could properly see a tall man standing outside on the balcony. She turned and perfectly knew who it was.

 

He came in with small, confident footsteps. His eyes widened imperceptibly, his mouth opened a little. Lazarus looked at her up and down. Cece couldn’t take her eyes off of him. A minute passed in silence. None of them could speak. Cecily was ready to cry but she just couldn’t show him another weakness of hers.

 

“you… wedding.. erm, you look beautiful, Cece…”- mumbled Lazarus.

 

Cece shook her head and looked down.

 

“where… where have you… 2 years…”- She whispered,-“ you promised… 2 years, Lazarus ! “-Cece spoke up unwillingly. A Tear rolled down her cheek.

 

“ I know, I am sorry… Don’t cry, it’s your wedding, darling”- He said seeing small wet lines on her face.

 

“Now, just say it. Tell me everything, get it over with and leave my life… forever. I don’t want to see you anymore. You’ve brought enough pain to me, I can’t bare it anymore.”- Cece’s voice broke. Of coarse, she wanted him in her life, but it was for her own good.

 

Lazarus was heart by her words and she was right. He sat down on a luxurious puffy chair , rubbed his knees, took deep breath and started telling his story.

 

“I am not who you think you are. My name is not Lazarus… and I am not from this world. I am Loki, of Asgard. I am a Norse God. I am hiding here, in Framlingham from my enemies. They are looking for me… they need me for other purposes. Another one, who is also searching for me, is my brother, Thor. His mission is to get me back to Asgard. Back to jail, is the rather correct term…”- He gave a brief look to Cece.

 

She was sitting, shocked. A God? From another world? Enemies… Thor.

 

“Are you lying to me again?”- She asked hurtfully,-“God? Right…”

 

“No, Cece, I swear, this is all pure truth…”- He put his hands together like when one does while praying. His eyebrows rose. Lazarus started walking towards Cece. He wanted to comfort her.

 

“Stay away…”- Cece pulled her hand up.

 

“I will not hurt you. The reason I erased your memories was you seeing the thing I have hidden in my house. I thought someone from Asgard sent you to hunt me down and steal it…

 

“What? Steal what?”- Cece asked.

 

“Something that belonged to me from the start…I can’t tell you what it is, because they may find you and … What I am trying to say, is that , you mustn’t know much about me.”- He said almost begging.

 

They stood there for a while. A knock on the door shook them both.

 

“Cece, it’s time.”- Lilah opened the door and peaked inside smiling.

 

“Can I have another minute?”

 

“Why, are you having second thoughts?”- Cece knew she wasn’t bright, but she was really a great wedding planner.

 

“Alright, I can delay it for 5 more minutes, shall I call in the bridesmaids?”- Lilah asked.

 

“No. I need some time alone.”- Cece replied.

 

Lilah left and Cece looked back to Lazarus. He was examining her from far.

 

“you look beautiful Cece, I wish you and Henry a happy life.”- He came to her and kissed Cece on her forehead.

 

“I have never hated you, you know that, right?”- She asked with a smirk.

 

“I know, you are not capable of such negative feelings.”- He smiled. It was such a warm smile. Full of care and love.

 

Cece felt butterflies in her stomach.

 

“I am nervous…”-She sighed.

 

Lazarus smiled again. He is going to leave now and Cece was sure she would never see him again.

 

“Forget my words, about… leaving me forever. Please, don’t do that… “- She begged


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thank you again for reading! dedicated to SketchbookThingz, thanks a lot ! enjoy <3

Fire. People running away. Battle. They found Loki. He failed to hide. Failed to protect Cece and her new family. He faught till the end, his eyes searching through smoke and fire, hoping he wouldn't see Cece. 

People were trying to avoid the chaos, but most of them were unlucky. Loki, deep down, felt sorry, but wouldn't change his ice cold expression while fighting the intruders. He ran towards something that used to be a shop of some sort. They were everywhere, trying to find the only person they needed. Loki stood with his back against the wall, peaking and trying to figure out the route he was going to take and possibly run away again. 

And there she was . Standing right in the middle of the battle, looking fast from one side to another, scared, not knowing what do, tears rolling down her pale cheeks. Loki's eyes widened when he spotted her, without thinking, he ran towards her, not caring if they'd catch him. 

"Run, Cece!!!"- he yelled with his hand pointing to other direction. Cece couldn't move.

"Take my hand, quickly, you can trust me ! "- He shouted again, now even more nervious for her. Cece shrugged, almost like waking up super fast and did what Loki told her to do. For a second she felt dizzy.

 

Loki did one of his tricks and disappeared with Cece. Both of them, in a second, where standing in someone's house. Cece looked around, then back at Loki. His face expression showed nothing but concern. He cupped her face and asked:

"Are you hurt? Tell me, do you..."

 

"Henry's dead."-was all she could say. Loki's face dropped. He proceeded to hug her tightly and whisper "I am sorry" into her ear. Cece stood there, not responding to anything. She couldn't take in so many things. Her husband was dead, she lost her house, her shop, her entire town was diminished. everything was gone within hours. Out of nowhere, a lightening stroke the balcony of the house. Of coarse, it was him, Loki's brother, standing outside in all his glory. swiping and killing the enemies, he looked back and their eyes met. He quickly ran towards him and stopped couple of feet away from them. Loki put his usual face on, like nothing was happening around him. 

 

"Hello, brother..."- He almost smirked.

"Again... Loki, you did this again! Why can't you for ONCE listen to your older brother and obey?!"- He shouted.

"I am not your brother and obeying is definitely not in my nature!"- Loki replied.

 

A loud noise interupted their dialogue. They found Loki yet again.

 

"Loki, quick, run!"- Thor couldn't help but do what he was supposed to do, cover his brother, even though he denied the family connections. 

 

Loki looked in Cece's directions. She had collapsed. He ran to her, kneeling down and seeing puddles of blood around her. A quiet "no" slipped from his lips. Cece was still breathing, but that would not continue for long. She looked up and saw Loki, she gave him a weak smile and touched his hand.

"Cece... Don't, I will... Let me take care of this..."- Loki didn't know what to do first, at some point he heard his brother shout at him again, but he did not pay attention to it. He scanned Cece, there was no way, he could helo her. That was it.

"Loki..."- A last smile escaped her mouth and the very last thing she felt, was a teardrop on her face from someone looking down on her.


End file.
